Harvest Festival 2005/Guide
Notes: :You cannot trade fruit this year. :You will only be given a costume if you trade a unique treat for that day. For example: trading two Ginger Cookie on the same Vana'diel day will not give you two costumes; trading one Ginger Cookie and one Cinna-cookie will give you two costumes. :Before taking part make sure to take all halloween event items out of event storage, so NPC does not give you that item. If you keep the item in storage, the npc will give you that item, because it believes you do not have that item! You can always put them back in storage later. Walkthrough ;What treats can be traded *Anything from the Auction House Sweets category will work. No other category will. *Some sweets can be purchased from NPCs for a fairly inexpensive price: :*Garlic Crackers are 4 gil each from Ghebi Damomohe in Lower Jeuno (I-7) in Neptune Spires Inn :*Ginger Cookies are ~11 gil from Valeriano (found in 1st-ranked nation) or Ness Rugetomal in Windurst Waters (when Windurst is in 1st or 2nd place) :*Acorn Cookies are 22 gil each from Ness Rugetomal in Windurst Waters ;Results from Trading: *Costume effect of any-type of mob, or if you do not have any event gear equipped, one of the below: :*Pumpkin Head :*Pumpkin Head II :*Trick Staff :*Trick Staff II *To get HQ of certain event items, trade sweets but do not have any other event staff equipped except for what is listed below :*Horror Head: Wear Pumpkin Head :*Horror Head II: Wear Pumpkin Head II :*Treat Staff: Wear Trick Staff :*Treat Staff II: Wear Trick Staff II ;Pitchfork acquisition: *Pitchfork :* To get the pitchfork you and your partner must form one of the costume combinations below and stand under the decoration in that area that does not have moogles around it. ::*Southern San d'Oria stand under the decorations (L-7) with one partner in Ghost costume and the other in Skeleton costume ::*Northern San d'Oria stand under the decorations with one partner in Dog costume and the other in Skeleton costume ::*Windurst Woods stand under the decorations with one partner in Ghost costume and the other in Shade costume ::*Windurst Waters stand under the decorations with one partner in Shade costume and the other in Dog costume ::*Bastok Markets stand under the decorations with one partner in Dog costume and the other in Ghost costume ::*Bastok Mines stand under the decorations with one partner in Shade costume and the other in Skeleton costume *Pitchfork +1 :* You must first go to a nation that is not the nation you received your NQ Pitchfork from. Once there, you must find the npc that would normally give you the costume of the beastmen that inhabit your nation's homeland (San d'Oria have Orcs, Windurst have Yaguado and Bastok have Quadav). Trade that npc a sweet while wearing your NQ pitchfork and you will be given the goblin costume. When both you and your partner have the goblin costume, find and stand under the correct decorations in that zone to receive the Pitchfork +1. (If you repeat this after getting the Pitchfork +1, the prize will be a Jack-o'-Lantern.) ;NPC/Costume Locations: *Bastok Mines :*Proud Beard (K-8)- Shade :*Faustin (J-9) - Dog :*Aulavia (G-7) - Ghost :*Mille (G-6) - Quadav :*Emaliveulaux (G-6) - Skeleton *Bastok Markets :*Olwyn (E-11) - Ghost :*Trick Spirit (Roaming) - Orc :*Trick Specter (Roaming) - Ghost :*Trick Shadow (Roaming) - Skeleton :*Trick Shade (Roaming) - :*Trick Phantom (Roaming) - :*Trick Ghost (Roaming) - Dog :*Trick Wight (Roaming) - :*Trick Ghast (Roaming) - :*Trick Bones (Roaming) - Ghost :*Trick Skeleton (Roaming) - Yagudo *Southern San d'Oria :*Apairemant (K-9) - Dark Stalker :*Machielle (G-9) - Yagudo :*Phamelise (K-9) - Ghost :*Pourette (J-9) - Orc :*Corua (G-9) - Skeleton *Northern San d'Oria :*Attarena (M-9) - Orc :*Antonian (J-8) - Dog :*Vichuel (F-4) - Ghost :*Trick Spirit (Roaming) - :*Trick Specter (Roaming) - :*Trick Shadow (Roaming) - :*Trick Shade (Roaming) - :*Trick Phantom (Roaming) - :*Trick Ghost (Roaming) - :*Trick Wight (Roaming) - :*Trick Ghast (Roaming) - :*Trick Bones (Roaming) - :*Trick Skeleton (Roaming) - *Windurst Woods :*Kuzah Hpirohpon (F-12) - Yagudo :*Meriri (F-12) - Quadav :*Nhobi Zalkia (G-8) - Shade :*Millerovieunet (J-12) - Orc :*Taraihi-Perunhi (J-10) - Ghost *Windurst Waters :*Ness Rugetomal (F-10) - Dog :*Upih Khachla (H-9) - Ghost :*Ensasa (H-9) - Skeleton :*Ahyeekih (H-10) - Shade :*Maqu Molpih (H-8 of southern map) - Orc :*Trick Spirit (Roaming) - Skeleton :*Trick Specter (Roaming) - :*Trick Shadow (Roaming) - Dog :*Trick Shade (Roaming) - Quadav :*Trick Phantom (Roaming) - :*Trick Ghost (Roaming) - :*Trick Wight (Roaming) - :*Trick Ghast (Roaming) - :*Trick Bones (Roaming) - :*Trick Skeleton (Roaming) - Nation Guides San d'Orians *Obtain NQ Pitchfork by following the above instructions *In Windurst go to Windurst Woods and trade Goblin Chocolate to Millerovieunet above Auction House to obtain Horror Head II Pitchfork San d'Oria (Wruckus - Midgardsormr) *Start out in Southern San d'Oria *One player must trade with Phamelise (located at K-9) to obtain the Ghost costume. *The second player must trade with Corua (located at G-9) to obtain the Skeleton costume. *Once both players are in costume, go to the floating bomb decoration located at L-7 (the floating bomb located at E-7 in the garden doesn't work!). *Once both players walk up to the decoration, you will see “Obtained: Pitchfork” in your log. Pitchfork +1 *Obtain NQ Pitchfork in San d'Oria. *Find a partner in crime with NQ staff. *Head to Windurst Waters and both people trade cookie to Trick Bones. *Both party members head to decoration at (K-6) in Windurst Waters to receive Pitchfork +1. Rewards :